Two Odds
Flatmates are Friends, Not Food Skye stretched as she got out of bed. The sun was shining through her window. She looked around her flat. Other than pictures of friends, and random gizmos, the flat was pretty empty. A hedgehog walked leisurely across her bed. “Good morning, Minkle.” She said. Minkle just blinked at her. She looked at the clock. “I’m gonna be late!” Skye ran to the bathroom, and decided to pull her red hair into a bun. No time to tame the beast. She put on some clothes that were laying on the floor. Minkle had followed her into the bathroom. “What?” Skye said. Minkle just started at her. “Grunge is cool, right?” Minkle yawned. “Oh, who cares what you think, you’re just a hedgehog.” Skye picked Minkle up and placed him in his cage. She grabbed a black apron as she ran out the door. Outside she hopped on her bike and pedalled quickly towards the dinner where she worked. “Skye, you are half an hour late.” The hostess scolded. “Sorry, ma’am.” Skye said. She clocked in. Skye was soon caught up in the morning rush. Pouring coffee, taking orders. “Sunside, extra pig.” Finally the dinner was next to dead, when a girl walked in. “Excuse me?” The blonde girl said to the hostess. “But I was wondering if you had any job openings.” “Oh I’m sorry dear.” The hostess said. “But we just filled our last opening a couple weeks ago with Skye.” Skye heard this. “Ma’am?” She called. The hostess and the blonde girl looked at her. “I just want to say…” Skye hurled the full coffee pot at the wall. “Bloody hell, Skye!” The Hostess said. “We won’t stand for this behavior!” Skye shrugged. “Then I guess you will have to fire me and give my job to miss…” Skye looked at the girl. “What’s your name?” The girl looked kind of frightened. “Um, Emi, Emi Watson.” She said. Skye smiled. “Congratulations Emi you just got a job.” Skye bowed and walked out of the dinner. She continued to smile all the way back to her apartment. Minkle sat on the floor waiting for her. “How did you get out of your cage?” Skye said. “Never mind, I have a story to tell you…” Skye was cut off by her mobile ringing. She answered. “Hello?” She said. “How would you like a romantic date on the pier?” Jack’s voice said. “Let me guess, underwater aliens?” Skye teased. “I told you Jack, I’m not joining Torchwood.” Jack sighed on the other side. “Fine, but you need come see me some time.” He said. Skye hung up on him. She turned back to Minkle. “How does a nice bubble bath sound?” Skye asked with a smile. She picked him up and went to the bathroom. She drew her bath and poured in the bubbles. Once it was to the brim she slide in. She put a little sailor hat on Minkle’s head and placed him on a boat. “You know what?” She said. “I didn’t even like being a waitress, the food was disgusting and the men were grabby.” Minkle ignored her. “I wish I could hear what you think. Wait a minute!” Skye jumped out of the tub and slide across the floor to the door. She threw open a drawer and sifted through gizmos and thingamajigs. “Got it!” She exclaimed. She held the mind reader bracelet that a Maankas had given her. She went back the bathroom. Minkle was swimming laps around the tub. Skye got back in. “Let’s see if this works.” She put the bracelet on. “Alright, Minkle, think something.” Minkle kept swimming. “Any thoughts? What do you think of the economy? Do you like One Direction? No, nothing? Okay.” Skye took the bracelet off. She closed her eyes and sank into the bubbles. The next morning Skye woke up backwards on her bed. “What am I supposed to do all day?” She wondered aloud. Minkle poked his head out from under a dirty t-shirt. “You're right, I need to do laundry.” She jumped out of bed and grabbed armfuls of clothing. She headed for the laundromat in the flat building basement. Finally she had everything washed and drying. She went back upstairs. “Now what?” She eyed her bed and snapped her fingers. “Out of the way, Minkle, I have had a sudden inspiration.” She began pushing her bed towards the door. After several attempts to get it through the door she gave up. “I need help.” She grabbed her mobile. After several rings: “Hello?” Jack said. “Jack! Quick I need your help.” Skye said. “On my way!” He said. In fifteen minutes flat he arrived. “What’s wrong? Aliens? Criminals?” Jack asked bounding up the stairs. “No, worse.” Skye said. “I can’t get my bed through the door. “You’re kidding.” Jack said, as he grabbed a hold of one end. Skye took a hold of the other. They carried it down the stairs and onto the street. “There free for who wants it.” Skye said, satisfied. “But what are you going to sleep on?” Jack asked. “Oh yeah.” Skye grabbed the sheets off the bed and ran back up the stairs. Jack followed. “There!” Skye said. Jack look at Skye’s craftsmanship. “What is up with you and hammocks?” He asked. “I don’t know, they are like sleeping swings.” Skye said. Jack hopped onto the hammock. “Want to test it out?” Jack flirted. Skye threw a sock at him. “Behave, we are going out.” Skye said. “Out?” Jack said. “Out where?” Skye just smiled. The pair walked into the dinner minutes later. The hostess cringed at the sight of Skye. “Good morning.” Skye said with a smile. The pair took a seat. “You know when you said we were going out I thought you meant to a club or bar.” Jack said. The new waitress, Emi, walked up to take their order. “Oh, hey, you’re the girl that chucked the coffee pot.” Emi said. “Thanks for that. I never got your name.” “I’m Skye.” Skye replied. “And this is Captain Jack Harkness.” Emi smiled at the handsome man, Jack just nodded at her. “Anyways,” Emi said. “What can I get you guys?” “Chocolate Malts and french fries.” Skye said. Emi laughed a little at Skye’s strange request, and walked away. Skye turned back to Jack. “What the hell?” Skye said hitting his arm. “Why didn’t you flirt with her? You flirt with everyone?” Jack shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I don’t need to anymore.” He said, smiling at Skye. “No, just no, Jack.” Was Skye’s reply. “You had better flirt with her and everyone else for that matter.” Emi came back with their order. “Here you guys go.” She said, placing the food on the table. “Can I get you anything else?” “Yeah,” Jack said, smiling at her. “Are you looking for a flatmate?” “Jeez, Jack,” Skye said. “I said flirt, not full on commit.” “I’m not talking about for me, Skye, I’m talking about one for you.” Jack said. He turned back to Emi “Any girl that works at a place like this is either a street-walker, new in town, or Skye. You clearly aren’t a hooker, and you definitely aren’t Skye, so that leaves you being new to Manchester.” Emi was a little surprised. “Well, actually I am kind of looking for some where to stay.” She said. “I have been staying at a cheap hotel.” “Great,” Jack said. “Come by tonight with your stuff.” He gave her Skye’s address. Skye and Jack left after they finished their food. When they got back to Skye’s building, her bed still sitting out front. “It’s a good thing this is still here.” Skye said. They carried it back up stairs and put it in one of the bedrooms. “You’ll have to actually sleep in a room now.” Jack said. “You can’t use the living room anymore.” Skye took down her hammock and hung it in the other bedroom. “Should we go buy food?” Skye asked. “Don’t you have any?” Jack asked. “Um, I think I have some maggots and hedgehog kibble.” Skye said. “I don’t eat here.” There was a knock on the door. Skye opened it. “Hi.” Emi said. Her arms were full of stuff. Skye let her inside. Emi looked around. “It’s kind of empty, don’t you think.” “Oh well yeah I guess.” Skye said. There really wasn’t any furniture. “But if you want like a couch or tellie we could get those.” “I think it is time for me to go.” Jack said. “It was lovely meeting you, Emi.” He walked out. Skye left Emi to do her packing, she fixed up her room for a while. Later she went back to Emi’s room. Skye had changed into her pajamas, shorts and a football jersey. “I have a couple rules for you.” Skye said. “Rule number one, pants are required at all times. Number two, keep the mirror in the bathroom covered when not being used, I don’t want people watching us. Number three, we aren’t strangers to each other, we will probably be friends. Here is a sock, you know what to use it for. Any questions?” “Why does the mirror have to be covered?” Emi asked. “Bad experience, I don’t trust them any more.” Skye said, not really explaining. “Now do you need any help unpacking?” “No, but if you could get the rest of my stuff from the hall that would be great.” Emi replied. Skye turned to walk out, Emi saw that name Samuels on the back of her jersey. Skye went to the hall and picked up the last of the bags. She heard Emi scream and ran back to the room. “What?! What is it?!” She said. Emi stood on the bed pointing. “There is a porcupine!” Emi exclaimed. Skye followed her finger and saw that she was looking at Minkle. “That’s not a porcupine, that’s Minkle.” Skye said scooping the little guy up. “And he is a hedgehog.” Emi got down from the bed. “Oh he is your pet?” She said. “I don’t like the word pet,” Skye said nuzzling the spiky creature. “I prefer persona grata. I hope he isn’t a problem for you.” “No, I don’t mind.” Emi said. “But Fergus might.” Skye looked at her questioningly. Emi went over and picked up a animal crate. She opened it and out popped a large yellow cat. Skye gave a little squeak. “New rule.” She said. “If the cat eats Minkle, I’ll chuck him out the window.” Getting To Know All About You It had been several since Skye and Emi had become flatmates. Emi still did not know about Skye’s past. “Good morning.” Emi chirped when Skye entered from her room. A groggy Skye walked straight into the bathroom.Minkles scampered after her. A minute later Skye re-emerged with her hair fixed and makeup on. Emi handed her a cup of coffee and a plate of eggs and sausage. Since they didn’t have any furniture yet, so they ate at the counter. Fergus sat at their feet hoping to get a morsel. Minkle boldly walked up to the cat and nuzzled him. Skye watch nervously. “So what are we going to do today?” Skye asked, feeling much friendlier after breakfast. “Well, how about we go buy some furniture to liven up the place.” Emi suggested. “Alright, let me go get some money.” Skye went to her room. She grabbed a wad of money from a coffee can and pulled on her vortex manipulator that she had stolen from Mudd. “Let’s go” The two girls went down the street to a second hand store. Skye drifted towards the turquoise polk-a-dot couch while Emi looked at tables. A couple minutes later they had decided on a bright yellow couch, and small breakfast table. BUZZ Skye’s mobile vibrated in her pocket. It was Jack. “What do you want Jack?” Skye said. She walked away from Emi. “If this is another date inquiry the answer is no.” “No it’s not that.” Jack said. “I detected an alien in your area and I need you to check it out.” “Is the alien me?” Skye said. “No, I’ve had you in the database for months, you’re at that odd-ball furniture shop.” Jack said. “Wait, you are tracking me?!” Skye said. She tried to sound angry, but it didn’t really surprise her. “Not important.” Jack said. “The other signal is in that building with you.” “Fine, I’ll check it out.” Skye said. “Oh, and Skye.” Jack said. “Be careful.” Skye hung up. “If I was an alien where would I be?” Skye asked herself. “Oh wait I am an alien.” She went back to where Emi and a sales rep. was. “Who was that?” Emi asked. “Oh just Jack.” Skye said, waving her off. The sales rep. led the two girls up stairs to the tv showroom. The lighting was horrible, making it hard for the two girls to see. “I am so sorry for the lights. We had a little accident this morning.” The sales rep. said. Skye thought she saw someone laying in the corner. This was not looking good. “What happened?” Emi asked. “Um, well…” The sales rep. was eyeing Emi like she was lunch. “This!” He morphed into a grotesque creature and lunged at Emi. “Oh no you don’t!” Skye grabbed a small tv and slammed it into the aliens face. It fell back but quickly got to his feet. Skye and the alien began circling. “You really are an ugly creature aren’t you.” Skye mocked. The creature just growled in reply. “Oh don’t get your panties in a knock.” Skye continued. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you going to fight?” The alien jumped at Skye, but she was to fast and dodged him. As he fell to the floor Skye spun and shot him with a gun she had hidden under her shirt. He fell to the floor motionless. “Is he dead?” Emi asked shocked.. Skye had forgotten she was there. “No, it’s only a stun gun.” Skye said. She pulled out her mobile. “Jack, I got your alien. You can come pick him up, he will be out for a while. Oh and you might want to do something with his breakfast.” Skye hung up. She turned to Emi. “Oh my God!” Emi said, then fainted. Skye slung her over her shoulder and walked home. Back in their flat Emi lay on her bed. Skye didn’t know how long she should wait to wake her up, so after a couple minutes she grabbed a bowl and filled it with water. “EEP!” Emi exclaimed, she was soaking wet. Skye set down the bowl and sat down by Emi’s feet. “You have questions, I can tell.” Skye said. “Can you read my mind?” Emi asked nervously. Skye laughed. “No not now, but I have a bracelet that will let me.” Skye said. “Hold on.” She ran out then returned with the bracelet on. “Okay, now I can read your mind.” She sat back down on Emi’s bed. “Where did I get it? A Maankas gave it to me, it was a gift for helping him get back home, but that’s not important.” “What..” Skye cut Emi off. “Was that thing? No idea, some kind of alien.” Skye said. “Jack told me to find him. What does Jack do?” Skye just started reading the questions in Emi’s head. “He is the leader of Torchwood, but you’re not supposed to know about that. No, I am not part of Torchwood. I just help. Slow down with the questions, I can’t keep up.” “Would you stop it?!” Emi said. Skye took off the bracelet. “How do you know about aliens?” “I traveled with on for a while.” Skye said. “Were you two like ‘together’?” Emi asked. Skye laughed a little. “God, no, he was one of my best friends. The other one was a tree.” Skye said. “Why aren’t you with them any more?” Emi continued asking. “I changed and left the Doctor,” Skye said sadly. “And Oma died.” “Are...are you an alien too?” Emi asked. “Yes.” Skye said simply. “But Earth is my home, no matter my species.” “Species? What are you?” Emi asked. “Time Lord.” Skye said. “But I prefer Time Lady.” “What does a Time Lord do?” Emi asked more confused. “We travel through space and time.” Skye explained. “Well, we didn’t. The Doctor and I are the last of our kind.” “How do you travel?” Emi asked. “With this.” Skye showed her the vortex manipulator on her arm. “Now enough with the questions. Where do you want to go?” Beautiful Wonders "Seriously?" Skye said. “I offer you a trip to anywhere in this universe and you choose New Zealand? Honestly, humans make no sense." Skye rolled her eyes as she typed in the coordinates. “Hold on. ” Emi obeyed. With a whoosh and spin the two girls landed harshly on the ground. The warm New Zealand air blew gently through their hair. “Do you actually know how to use that?" Emi grumbled as she rubbed her neck. “Of course I do!" Skye said acting offended. "Okay not really, but it's hard with two people." Emi rolled her eyes. "Where are we any ways?" Emi asked. “ Um, New Zealand?" Skye said not so sure of herself. “Not helpful, Skye." Emi said. When she wasn't looking Skye stuck her tongue out at her. The two girls walked for a while. Aimlessly at first but then towards the Sun. “Skye look." Emi pointed to a large parrot that sat on a branch nearby. “ Such a pretty bird." Skye stared at the bird with large eyes. “Fun fact, New Zealand is the only country with meat eating parrots." She said nervously. “Why is that important?" Emi asked. “Well because that bird is one," Skye said. The bird ruffled it's feathered. "Oh and it's about to attack us from being too close to it’s nest." The bird squawked as it spread it's wings and dove at the now screaming girls. Skye and Emi ran quickly, dodging trees and jumping over rocks. The bird followed closely behind. “Emi, we need to zig zag" Skye commanded. Technically it worked, but when Skye zigged Emi zagged and became lost. Skye was so concerned with what was behind her that she didn't see what was in front of her. She slammed into a strong body and fell to the ground. “Are you okay?" The guy she had hit asked. Skye sat up. “Yeah, I’m fine." She said. The man offered her a hand up. Skye accepted it. “What were you running from anyways?" He asked. “Big bird." Skye answered. The man looked at her. “Big meat eating bird?" He asked. "Yeah, but how..." The man cut her off. “Show me!" He exclaimed grabbing Skye by the shoulders. “Whoa calm down.” Skye said pushing his arms off her. “That crazy bird just chased Emi and me…” Skye looked realizing emi wasn’t with her. “Damn it,” Skye took the man’s hand. “Come on.” They walked back into the forest calling for Emi. “My name is Beau, by the way, Beau Taylor.” The man said. “Why should I care?” Skye said rudely. “Because you haven’t let go my hand.” Beau pointed out. Skye dropped his hand embarrassed. “Skye,” She said. “My name is Skye.” “That’s a beautiful name.” Beau said. “Shut up, Bel.” Skye said. Beau chuckled. “Very funny.” He said. Skye smiled at him. Suddenly they heard a cry for help. “That’s Emi!” Skye said as she took off in that direction. Beau ran after her. “Skye!” They heard Emi call. The two came to a clearing where Emi stood. On the ground in front of her was the parrot, dead. “What happened?” Beau asked. He knelt over the bird. “I..I don’t know.” Emi said. “One minute it was chasing me and the next it was dead.” Beau pulled an odd device out of his pocket and scanned the bird with it. “It was electrocuted?” He said. “How the hell is that possible.” “Let me see that thing.” Skye said, taking the device from Beau. “This isn’t human.” She eyed him suspiciously. “What? Of course it is?” Beau said. “Whatever,” Skye said she looked at the readings. “She wasn’t electrocuted. She died of shock, straight up fear.” “Oh my God, the poor thing was scared to death.” Emi said. “I’m more concerned about what scared it.” Skye said. “Who would want to scare a bird?” Beau asked. “You were very interested in the bird before.” Skye said turning to him. “Wait you think I did it?!” Beau exclaimed. “I was with you the this whole time!” “Tell, Beau, what were you doing in the New Zealand wilderness?” Skye inquired. “I could ask you the same thing, Skye.” Beau said, taking a step towards her. “I asked first.” Skye said, step towards him. “Fine, I’m part of a research team.” Beau said. “Human?” Skye asked. “Of course.” Beau said. “Who are you working for?” Skye continued. Beau hesitated. “NASA.” He said bluntly. “Why is a space program researching Earth’s predator parrots?” Skye asked. “Um, different NASA.” Beau said. Skye squinted her eyes. “Emi, let’s go.” Skye said. “Emi?” Emi wasn’t standing there anymore. “Where did she go?” Beau asked. “Probably taken by whatever killed the bird.” Skye said. “Damn it! Come on.” She grabbed Beau by the hand again and walked back into the woods.